Despedida
by deiamartins
Summary: Como seria a cena de Grissom partindo para suas férias.


**Despedida**

Estava trabalhando em um caso extremamente complicado. Uma senhora de 65 anos apareceu morta em seu pequeno apartamento. Ela não tinha filhos, marido, amigos, enfim era sozinha. Dr. Robbibs determinou que ela morreu asfixiada, mas o que estava me deixando intrigada era quem poderia ter feito isto a ela? Já que até os próprios vizinhos não a conheciam. O apartamento não foi arrombado, evidencias não havia. Estava presumindo que este caso ia ser mais um arquivado. Greg investigava junto comigo, porém ambos não sabiam o quê mais procurar. Olho para o relógio e percebo que estou atrasada. Pergunto a Greg se está tudo bem se eu sair por uma hora. Ele concordou, disse que não havia problema já que o caso estava morno e que qualquer novidade me ligaria. Agradeci e fui para a garagem pegar meu carro. Tentei dirigir o mais rápido possível para chegar antes que ele saísse.

Las Vegas ficava em um deserto, e por conseqüência disso chove poucas vezes ao ano. Hoje para o meu azar caia uma forte chuva e que fazia o trânsito ficar um caos. Principalmente perto do aeroporto. Mas com um pouco de sorte cheguei ao estacionamento próximo a ele. Deixei meu carro lá e em baixo de chuva fui em direção à entrada. Corri para o saguão procurando-o. Nem sei como consegui achá-lo no meio daquela multidão. Ele sentado, lendo um livro, não sei qual era, mas tenho certeza que falava sobre insetos. Coloquei minha mão no ombro dele que por está concentrado na leitura assustou-se. Porém ao me ver um sorriso, aquele sorriso que sempre me deixou tonta, surgiu. Resolvi me explicar o por quê do atraso.

"Desculpa Griss! Eu estava investigando um caso e nem vi a hora passar!"

Ele não disse nada, somente continuou a me olhar com aqueles olhos azuis e o com o seu sorriso característico. Aproximou-se de mim e me deu um beijo diferente de todos que já havia recebido desse homem. Não sei explicar o por quê de esse ser diferente dos outros. Como sempre ele era um mistério que eu estava adorando desvendar. Quem sabe mais tarde desvendaria esse beijo. Ele parou, olhou para os meus olhos e me disse:

"Dear... não tem problema. O vôo foi momentaneamente cancelado!"

"Cancelado?"

"Você já viu a chuva que está caindo lá fora? Nenhum piloto vai querer decolar seu avião embaixo dela!"

Fiquei feliz ao saber que pelo menos ficaria mais um pouco com ele. Porque desde o dia que ele me disse que não estava mais agüentando a pressão. Tudo porque estava se envolvendo em casos muitos difíceis. Compreendi o que ele me contava, já que em muitas ocasiões me envolvera com os casos. Sabia muito bem o que ele estava passando. Disse-me que foi convidado pela Universidade Brown para dar um curso de entomologia. E que ficou pensando que o faria bem deixar de lado um pouca o laboratório, as mortes. Queria saber minha opinião e que só ia se eu concordasse. Não podia negar isso a ele. Sabia que estava precisando e por isso concordei. Quando ele foi contar a sua decisão para a equipe e apresentando o CSI que ficaria no seu lugar. Estava sentada um pouco afastada do grupo. Consegui ver a expressão de todos ao receberem a noticia. Eles não tinham o quê descordar. Já estava na hora de Gil Grissom tirar umas férias.

Ficamos ali conversando, esperando a chuva passar. Não demorou muito quando ouvimos o anuncio que o vôo sairia em poucos minutos. Fomos juntos até o portão de embarque. Nos beijamos mais uma vez e este beijo, consegui desvendá-lo. Era um beijo de saudade, de tristeza pela partida. Tive que segurar o choro e acho que ele também.

"Você liga para mim quando chegar?" Perguntei.

"Claro!... Vou te ligar todo dia."

Deu-me um beijo novamente, um abraço forte e foi em direção ao portão. Antes de ir ele me disse:

"Sara?... vou sentir sua falta! Te amo!"

De novo me mostrou aquele sorriso e partiu. Fiquei olhando pela janela o avião decolar. Agora o que me restava era aguardar sua volta daqui duas semanas. Mesmo que a ausência seja curta. Ficar longe dele me fez sentir que algo me faltava. Nesse momento percebi o quanto ele era importante para minha vida. E deixá-lo não seria nunca parte de meus planos.

FIM


End file.
